Bronze Ancient Keys
by animelover171
Summary: Hundreds of years ago in the time of the ninjas, a mysterious man showed up in the middle of the fourth shinobi world war and had sealed hundreds of ninja into bronze keys that were lost after the war. But now, in a time of magic, they appear again, and with a purpose.
1. Bronze Existence

**Lucy's POV**

It was a normal day here in Fiore, more specifically in the Fairy Tail Guild. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was trying to stop them as Elfman was shouting things out about being a man.

It's amazing really, I've only been here a few months and I already feel so close to all of them like I've known them for years, it's crazy really.

"Erza fight me! We still haven't finished our battle from before!" Natsu yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Erza for dramatic effect.

Erza and Natsu had both just returned from being held in prison for the lullaby incident.

I let out a helpless sigh as I knew where this was going and instead went to the mission board where Levy was also looking through the board for a mission, I assume which is for her and her team, Shadow Gear.

"Hey Lucy, looking for a solo mission?" Levy asked me.

"Yeah, it couldn't hurt right?" I said smiling.

"Aren't you going to watch Natsu and Erza's fight? I mean they are your teammates after all." Levy asked me ask she raised a blue eyebrow in curiosity before once again looking to the board.

"Nah, I have a pretty good idea about how it's going to end." I said as we both laughed.

"That's Erza for ya. She's, as Elfman would say, the Man." And at that we laughed harder.

Back to looking at the mission board Levy gasped happily and giggled as she tore off a mission request.

"This looks interesting." She said as she showed me the request.

I frowned a little, it didn't look like much to me. Obviously sensing my confusion she pointed to the award and I gasped. Not only was there a high jewl reward, there was a gate key as part of the reward.

"Oh my gosh! Does it say what kind of gate key it is?" I asked with stars in my eyes.

I could hardly keep in my giddiness as Levy read through the paper. After a couple of seconds her smile turned into a confused look making me all the more curious.

"It says it's an Ancient Key." I raised an eyebrow at what she said. 'What?'

"What's an ancient key?" I asked after a second only to give me a weird look.

"Don't ask me, you're the Celestial Wizard here."

"But I've never heard of an Ancient Key before." I said, completely focused on the piece of parchment in Levy's hands.

"How's about this? I'll take the mission and collect the key and you do the research on it and I'll give you the key when we get back?" Levy proposed as she stuck out a hand for me to shake.

"Really Levy? You mean it!?"

"Of course Lucy! I don't really have a use for a gate key like you do anyway." I couldn't help but squeal and completely bypass the hand shake and hug her. Levy laughed as she hugged me back.

"We don't know what's going on here but count us in!" I heard Droy say as he and Jet joined in the hug making it a group hug, causing Levy and I to laugh.

We both separated when Natsu had crash landed on the table that was right behind us. Not a second later did everyone in the guild erupt in laughter, Shadow Gear and myself included.

"That was way too easy for Erza to beat him, it's ridiculous!" Macao proclaimed with his palm to his forehead and laughed.

"Awe Natsu, that wasn't manly enough!" Elfman said a bit angry at Natsu for being defeated so easily.

A few seconds later I started to feel drowsy and my eyes started to flutter closed while I silently watched as members of the guild began to fall to the floor unconscious; Mirajane, Levy, Erza, Gray, and Natsu all fell asleep; even the master looked a bit sleepy. The last thing I saw before I too fell asleep was a man who had just walked in through the guild hall doors and was covered head to toe with staffs on his back.

Several minutes later everyone in the guild woke up complaining.

"I hate it when he does that!" Macao complained rubbing his neck.

"Ok, what just happened and who was that?" I said as I helped Levy stand up.

"That was Mystogan, one of Fairy Tail's S-class wizards. He doesn't really talk much and no one has seen his face."

"So no one knows what this guy looks like?" I asked in pure astonishment.

"No one but the Master."

"That's not true, I've seen what the guy looks like." At the new voice everyone looked up to the second floor.

"Laxus." Uttered Levy.

"Laxus?" I silently questioned as I gave the blond haired man a once over.

"Another one of Fairy Tails strongest members. We only have 5 S-class wizards here in Fairy Tail, and I'd say he and Mystogan would probably be tied for one of the strongest of all the mages here in Fairy Tail." I gulped slightly as I started at Laxus, suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the powerful wizards here.

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu said, suddenly springing up from the ground.

"Natsu! You just lost to Erza!"

"That's right, and if you've lost to Erza then you definitely won't be able to beat me." Laxus states arrogantly.

"And just what is that supposed to mean Laxus?" Erza said with a cold look in her eye.

"Just that I'm the strongest member here in the guild." He said with a taunting look in his eye.

"You can say that after you've taken me on Laxus! I'll crush you! For sure!" Natsu proclaimed with a fire burning in his eyes.

"Then why don't you come up here and fight me then?" Laxus egged Natsu on as he leaned up against the railing on the second floor.

I kept looking back and forth between Natsu and Laxus as they argued.

"Alright then, I will!" I watched as Natsu ignored the guild halls warnings to not go up stairs and run up anyway, only to have the Master extend his arm and slap him down.

"Natsu! You aren't allowed on the second floor!" Master yelled before chugging down his mug.

"Why isn't Natsu allowed on the second floor?" I asked as I turned to Levy when Natsu started arguing with the Master.

"It's not just Natsu who isn't allowed on the second floor. Anyone who isn't an S-class wizard isn't allowed up there."

I stared in astonishment at the second floor and the man occupying it.

He must be incredibly strong then.

For the next few hours after Levy and her team, Shadow Gear left I hung out at the guild till about the time the sun began to set and I headed back home.

~•~

On my way back home from the Guild I kept thinking about Fairy Tails S-class wizards.

So far I've met Erza, Laxus, sort of met Mystogan, and quite surprisingly, Mira Jane is another. I never would have thought she was an S-class wizard. But still, I wonder who the last one is?

Then something else more exciting crossed my mind. The Ancient Key. Just thinking about it got me so excited!

Without even bothering to wait till I got home I summoned one of my spirits.

"Open! Gate of the Southern cross! Crux!" A spirit that had a cross for a face came out of the gate, looking a bit old.

"Crux, can you do me a favor and find out anything you can about Ancient Keys?"

"Right away Miss Lucy." Crux said before falling asleep. Roughly twenty minutes later Crux woke up. "So, what did you find out!?"

"Ancient Keys, are like ordinary Celestial Spirit Keys, only what you summon isn't necessarily a spirit. You see, hundreds of years ago, before magic had even existed, or perhaps around the time it had barley started, there were a group of people known as Shinobi, ninjas if you prefer. They had similar means of fighting and defensive techniques to our own use of magic, they used chakra for techniques called Jutsu, various forms of it. Ninjutsu which was usually elemental based techniques ranging from earth, wind, fire, water and lightning. Genjutsu which was illusionary techniques, used to fool ones enemy into seeing things that weren't there, or put them into their worst nightmare. And finally, Taijutsu which was hand to hand combat, or going a bit beyond and using weapons such as swords, throwing knives or throwing stars. Of course there are other forms than just these techniques, these are just the basics.

Shinobi, similar to our Guilds, had different villages and organizations they associated themselves with. Also like our world, dark and evil organizations existed in which someone would turn against their home village, usually causing them to obtain the title of a criminal and become a wanted man, or woman.

The villages however, did not all get along with each other. Some were enemies, others ally's, and some were neutral, just small towns for others to pass through. But in their final years, an incident occurred. One of the evil organizations declared war against all the villages. This enemy was so large of a threat to their very existence that it brought all villages together to fight the same battle.

This battle became known as the Fourth Shinobi War. In the final stages of this battle, with thousands already dead or dying, a man no one had ever seen before appeared on the battlefield, and sealed them all away into keys. When the man disappeared, the keys went with it. It was only recently that these keys have showed themselves again.

But even more interesting is how these keys are summoned. As I said earlier they are not spirits, therefore do not have all of the same obligations that us spirit keys have. They do not have to obey any order you give, they do not need contracts, can choose to not be summoned if they do not wish, can open and close their own gate at will, even if you're the one who opened it and don't want them to leave, but most of all, they can be freed from ever being sealed if their matching counterparts are found.

Like spirit keys, they have a symbol on the front of the key that show who they are. But unlike spirit keys, they also have a symbol on the back that are similar to two or more other keys. Finding all of the same suit breaks whatever magic that was sealing them away in the first place."

By the time Crux had finished explaining everything he had found out I was left stunned.

People, human beings, were sealed inside spirit keys?

How could someone do such a thing?

It was at that moment that I made a vow to help any Ancient Key that came my way, to help them break free and be able to live again, as human.


	2. Cherry Blossom Key

**3rd POV**

A whole week later Lucy found herself back in the Fairy Tail guild waiting on the arrival of Levy. It's been a while since they had last seen each other, and the last thing they talked about was the bronze key that Levy was supposed to get from her mission and give to Lucy if she did her research on it.

However when Levy came back it was found out that Lucy, Natsu, and Happy had taken an S-class mission without permission. Gray and Erza followed soon after but when they came back a whole week later they were all punished.

Accidentally of course, thanks to Natsu reading a spell that switched people's souls from their body's. After that whole commotion Lucy and Levy had completely forgotten about it until the day after, which was today.

"Lucy!" Lucy looked up from her seated position at the bar and locked eyes with Levy.

"Levy! Did you bring it!" Lucy asked in excitement.

"Sure did! It's right here!" Levy pulled out a semi ancient looking key from her pocket. It was bronze in color and lacked the shine that the newer keys had.

"Oh wow! It looks nothing like other keys!" Lucy exclaimed as she observed the key front and back.

On the front was a picture of a cherry blossom, and when it was flipped over the number seven was on the back.

"So, have you done the research on these Ancient Celestial Keys? What's their story?" Lucy's eyes turned sad at the mention of their story. At her friends sad look Levy became concerned.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" At Levy's concerned tone the guild turned their attention to the two girls.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Erza asked as she came to stand next to her.

Lucy rubbed the key tenderly between her fingers before looking up to her two friends.

"Yeah, I'm fine Erza. And as for the story of the Ancient Celestial Keys, yeah I found out that too."

"Ancient Celestial Keys? I don't think I've ever heard of such a thing." Mirajane said from behind the bar, paused from wiping a glass.

"I didn't either until Levy picked up a job where it was part of the reward. While she went on the job I did some research about what they were." Lucy explained as she took her eyes off of the key for a few seconds to look at her friends in the guild before shaking her head sadly and looking back at the key.

"So what it the story?" Happy asked, flying over Lucy's head before plopping down on Natsu's head who was standing next to Gray. Both guys had come to stand closer when hearing Levy's concerned voice for their teammate.

"It's was pretty long when Crux told me, so I'll shorten it up a bit without cutting out too much detail.

"So basically thousands of years ago around the time magic had just started to come into the world there was these people called Shinobi, ninjas. They had their own techniques for fighting like we do now. They can control elements and cause illusions and are incredibly skilled in hand to hand combat and weapons.

"They had their own villages and such like we have guilds. Some villages didn't get along with others and were enemies, and some Shinobi had turned traitor against their own village.

"I'm guessing many wars happened because during the _fourth_ Shinobi world war was when shit happened, but this war was different. There was an enemy so powerful that threatened their very existence that all villages had to come together to fight this war.

"But in the middle of the war, a mysterious man had showed up and had sealed every Shinobi on the battlefield in keys.

"There are hundreds of key like this one with innocent souls trapped inside."

"Well set them free then!" Natsu said like it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"It's not that easy Natsu, they were sealed in with magic, the only way to set them free is to find all the corresponding keys that share the same symbol on the back. Only then is the spell broken, and who knows how many belong in a group?"

"Well can't you still summon them? Set them free for a little while at least?" Erza asked, coming up to stand next to Lucy.

"They don't have to listen to me though if they don't want to. They aren't spirit keys so they can do just about whatever they want, they aren't held to the same obligations that the others do."

"There's nothing wrong with giving it a shot, who knows, they may be pretty good allies." Gray reasons, only to be reprimanded for being naked.

Lucy looks back to the Ancient Key before nodding.

"Alright, let's give it a shot." Lucy then held the key up in the sky and paused.

"Something wrong Luce?" Happy asks from Natsu's head.

Lucy had a bit of a blank look on her face before looking back to her team.

"I'm not exactly sure how to summon them. I mean usually there's a specific phrase to be said but I'm not sure about what to say for Ancient Keys."

"Just what you feel it should be, maybe there is no specific thing to say?"

Lucy thought for a few seconds before nodding her head again. She had an idea of what to say. With her hand still in the air with the key she spoke.

"Gate of the Shinobi, I summon thee, Cherry Blossom!"

Just like with every other key Lucy had ever summoned, a bright light appeared.

Pink flower petals began falling from the air, and a figure appeared beneath the falling petals.

Everyone held their breath as the figure stood. They were wearing a long black cloak with a porcelain mask covering their face, completely covering what they look like. The mask had green paint on it to make it look like a cat.

"Whoa! That was so cool! I mean you didn't really do anything but you're a freaking ninja!" Natsu was jumping excitedly at seeing the ninja.

The ninja turned to look at Lucy who had summoned her. The ninja extended their arm forward towards Lucy, but made no move to touch her, instead they waited for Lucy to make a move.

"I think their waiting for you to do something Luce." Natsu whispered not so quietly.

The whole guild watched with rapt attention. Some however were ready just in case it didn't go the way they expected it to.

"What do they expect me to do though?" Lucy asked a bit nervous.

"I think they just want to shake hands." Erza said also looking nervous, she was one of the few who was ready for an attack if it were to come down to it.

Lucy gulped before she extended her own hand closing her eyes as she waited for the contact.

Lucy grabbed the ninja's hand and waited for a few seconds, then a pulling sensation went through her stomach making her nauseous. When she opened her eyes they were no longer in the beer hall. Instead they were on the roof of the guild.

Lucy looked around the bustling town and saw the ocean not too far away. It was amazing.

"How did you do that?" Lucy could distinctly hear her friends from the roof going all crazy, shouting about how they had disappeared.

Lucy looked back to the cloaked ninja and waited.

The ninja tilted their head to the side and waited for a few seconds themselves.

"You're not like I expected you to be." Lucy gasped at the feminine voice that answered back. "And as for your question, it's just one of the many powers I posses."

"Wow." Lucy spoke with in awe before a look went over her face. "Wait, what did you expect me to be like?"

The ninja shrugged her shoulders.

"I can usually get a feel of a person when they touch the key, but that wasn't the case with you, which means you're stronger than most, so I got curious and allowed you to summon me when you called. And when we shook hands I knew right away you were no enemy of mine. But I don't like being around so many people all at once, and I still wanted to talk to you, so I teleported us here."

Lucy listened with rapt attention. Her heart swelled with happiness when she said they weren't enemies.

"So how does this work then. I know your aren't under the same obligations as the other spirit keys so how do I know when I can summon you?"

"Whenever you need me too. It doesn't matter the day or time of day. If you need me, and if it's for the right reasons, I'll come whenever."

"So what can you do, like specifically so that way I know what to ask for when I do summon you."

"Well, I am first and foremost a healer. There is no wound I can't mend nor poison I can't find a cure for. I also posses great strength, inhuman strength as some would say. My rank in my village was ANBU, meaning one of the elite. To be ANBU you must excel in all types of elemental jutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, as well as be skilled in weapons handling. So really, I don't think there's much I can't do."

"Wow! You really are amazing! Is there anyway you can cure my friends stupidity?" Lucy said thinking of the pyro down in the beer hall, he was screaming the loudest out of everyone downstairs.

The ninja laughed before shaking her head.

"I take that back, there are a few things that I can't do." Lucy laughed before shrugging her shoulders.

"It was worth a shot I guess. Look, do you think you can take me back to the beer hall? My friends sound really worried. I have to explain to them that I'm okay and all that stuff."

"Of course, but before we part ways, can I at least learn you name? Mine is Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Lucy let out a gasp at how rude she was being.

"Yes of course! My name is Lucy, Heartfilia Lucy."

"Well Lucy, I look forward to the next time we meet. But I will say this before I take you back. If there's ever a time when I feel like you've changed, in a negative way, I will leave, without a second thought. Even if it means leaving you for dead." Sakura didn't give Lucy a chance to respond and instead teleported them both back to the middle of the beer hall where the guild stopped yelling upon their appearance.

"Lucy! Are you alright?"

"Hold it right there ninja!"

"Explain yourself!"

"What did you do to Lucy."

"I'll be seeing you around Lucy." With that, Sakura disappeared back into her key.


	3. Phantom Lord

**3rd POV**

It took Lucy a while to calm down her friends at the guild. They had thought that the ninja erased her memories or put her in an illusionary technique to deceived her or was threatening her. Lucy explained that the ninja just wasn't comfortable with so many people she didn't know.

Once Erza seemed satisfied she stopped questioning Lucy and let her carry on.

Lucy was tired, it was still so early in the morning and she didn't want to deal with all of this right now.

Lucy walked up to the mission board and picked the first one she saw that she could do.

It would get her out of the town for a few days, and that's exactly what she felt like she needed.

Little did she know that Natsu and Happy were eavesdropping on Lucy talking to herself and decided to tell Gray and Erza about it too. Then Lucy's one man mission turned into a group mission.

They were gone for a few days, the mission was a rather simple one, Lucy only had to use Taurus and Virgo.

Lucy didn't want to use the ancient key so soon and for something that seemed rather simple. She wanted to wait to use it for a serious fight.

They were coming back from the mission when they heard a commotion among the townspeople.

"Are those fairytale wizards."

"I guess they don't know yet."

"What's with everybody staring at us?" Gray asked a bit irritated.

"It's not the good kind of starin'" Happy said as he flew above the team.

"It's feels like pity." Erza said as she looked at the townspeople's stares.

But when they all looked back to the direction of the guild, they understood immediately.

"What's with the guild, why does it look so bizarre?"

The closer they got the clearer it became. There was several iron pillars through the guild.

"What happened to the guild?"

"Our Guild, someone did this to our Guild." Natsu said so angrily that his shoulders were shaking with rage.

"I don't understand, who would do such a thing." Erza asked, completely taken aback.

"It was Phantom Lord." Mirajane said as she appeared from an open space within the Guild.

"Did you say Phantom did this?" Natsu asked as he turned to glance at Mira.

"We could do nothing to stop them. They got us good." Mira said as she showed them the way to the basement of the Guild that was used as a temporary beer hall.

"I know we were never really on good terms with Phantom but this is a bit much."

"Want to teach them a lesson?"

"Come on Droy and Jet, let's calm down. We don't want to get in anymore trouble."

Lucy listened in on Shadow Gears conversation and frowned.

"Yo, what's up kids!" Master Makarov said drunkenly as the team came to stand before him.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be here sooner master." Erza said with the utmost regret.

"What are we all just sitting around for?" Natsu demanded.

But Master Makarov merely ignored them in favor of asking Lucy how her mission went.

"Master, don't you understand the seriousness of what happened?" Erza questioned.

"Why are we just sitting here! Our Guild was attacked and no ones going to do anything!?" Natsu bellowed, still enraged.

"There's no need to get worked up when nobody even got hurt." Makarov said as he chugged his beer.

"They attacked in the middle of the night when everyone had gone home already." Mira said.

"Well at least we can be thankful for that at least, I'm glad no one got hurt." Erza said as she looked over the guild members.

"If the only thing they can manage is a sneak attack then we shouldn't even give them the time of day." Makarov said only to have Natsu smash a crate into a billion pieces.

"No way old man, this ain't right! I won't be satisfied until we get back at these guys!"

"Now that's enough Natsu, until the upstairs is repaired we'll take job requests down here." Makarov responded.

"This is no time for jobs gramps!"

"That's enough out of you Natsu!" Makarov yelled and extended his hand and slapped Lucy on her butt.

"Okay, but why did I get hit for that?" Lucy yelled.

"Hands to yourself Master." Mira said with a small frown on her face.

Makarov gave a small drunken laugh before saying he had to take a leak and left.

"Why is gramps so okay with this?" Natsu asked still upset about everything.

"Try to understand Natsu, Master is just as upset about this as we all are, but there's nothing he can do about it because of the council. Conflict between the guilds is forbidden, remember?" Mira said trying to get Natsu to understand.

"But it's not fair, their the ones who attacked us first!" Argued Natsu.

"There's nothing we can do if that's how the master feels Natsu." Erza said as she sighed in defeat.

~•~

Lucy was walking back home after spending a few more hours in the makeshift beer hall thinking about Phantom Lord.

She had almost joined said guild, it was a tie between them and Fairy Tail but was happy at her choice of Fairy Tail.

When Lucy walked into her apartment she was thrown off guard by seeing her home full with her teammates.

"Hey there Lucy!" Natsu yelled, just as loud as ever.

"Good evening." Erza greeted, just as formal as ever.

"Nice room you got here." Gray said, just as naked as ever.

"Aye!" Happy agreed flying above their heads.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!" Lucy yelled upon seeing them all in her home.

"Because Phantom came to town it's safe to say that their probably still here and know where everyone lives, so it's safer to stay in groups."

"I understand but, did it have to be here in my house!?" Lucy yelled.

"I thought it might have been uncomfortable here with Natsu and Gray so I decided to join." Erza said.

Lucy saw that she really didn't have a choice so she just let them do whatever they wanted.

Throughout the night they were talking about Phantom and why they'd do such a thing. They talked about Makarov being one of the Ten Wizard Saints and how the Master of Phantom Lord was also.

They talked about the element-4 and how they were the S-class wizards of Phantom and that they had their own Dragon Slayer, the Iron Dragon Slayer and how he was the one most likely responsible for the guild and the shape it was in.

Soon they all started to get tired and get ready for bed when Lucy had an idea.

She thought it might have been a little overboard but did it anyway.

"Open, gate of the Shinobi, Cherry Blossom!"

Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray and stared as the ninja was summoned in a tornado of cherry blossom flower petals.

"I swear that just gets cooler and cooler every time!" Natsu yelled in excitement, momentarily forgetting about Phantom and the guild.

"Hey, long time no see huh?" Lucy said with a small wave.

Sakura nodded her head from beneath the hood and cloak she still wore. She looked to the rest of the people in the house and nodded to them in greeting.

Natsu appeared right in front of Sakura and looked at her from all angles in hopes of trying to see under her hood but unfortunately, Sakura still had her mask on her face, causing Natsu to frown.

"Why do you wear a mask?" Natsu asked as he continued to look for a way to see underneath the mask.

"I assume it's to hide your identity am I right?" Erza said as she gripped the back of Natsu's collar to pull him away from Sakura, who nodded under the mask.

"So how do we know if your a boy or girl or what to even call you?" Gray asked as he too got closer.

Sakura pointed to her mask in response which seemed to confuse just about everyone.

"Ah I see." Erza said, seemingly able to understand.

"See what? All I see is a green cat on her mask." Happy said as he flew above Sakura before landing on her head.

"Exactly, we'll call them Green Cat." Erza said.

It was unexpected when Sakura grabbed Happy from her head and began inspecting him. Sakura had seen many things over her time as a ninja and over the past several years and a few other wild things on the rare occasion that she left her key, but never, has she seen a cat with wings that was able to fly.

"What, you act like you've never seen a flying cat before." Natsu said casually, only to have Sakura stare at him blankly. "Wait, is this the first time you've seen a flying cat?" Natsu questioned full of surprise.

"Natsu, it's not like flying cats are everywhere, in fact, Happy is the only flying cat that I've ever seen. They must be just as rare as dragons." Gray said only to hear a startled choking noise from Sakura.

Sakura was lost. She knew this world had magic and magical creatures but she wasn't expecting this. Then again, the only time she had ever left her key was on the rare occasion that some sleaze bag had her key and wanted to get rid of them. She can count the number of times she ever left her key and each time lasted for less that two minutes.

So everything she was seeing or hearing about it was for the first time. She really doesn't know much about this world.

"Did you not know about the dragons either? I mean what did they have during your time?" Gray questioned, just as shocked as Natsu was earlier.

Sakura thought about something for a minute before looking to Lucy.

She trusted her, could she trust them as well?

Ultimately Sakura decided that yes, she could trust them. She felt no negative energy from any of them.

"We had no dragons or flying cats in the time of the Shinobi, we had summons however that were able to talk and have their own powers." Sakura spoke up, causing Happy who was still in her hands to gasp.

"You're a girl!" Sakura nodded at Happy.

"Yes I am, I wasn't sure how familiar I was willing to let us become but I've come to realize that you mean no harm and that talking about a past that no longer exists is not such a bad thing. But before I continue, I still don't know why you called on me Lucy, you don't seem to be in any danger?"

Lucy gave a small shrug of her shoulders before a small sad smile appeared on her face.

"Well you see, our guild was just attacked and we believe the attackers are still here and might possibly know where we all live so everyone is being extra careful. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on us all tonight, just in case y'know?" Lucy said to which Sakura nodded.

"Of course, it also appears to be pretty late right about now. I can talk about the ninja world tomorrow." Sakura said to everyone as she set Happy down.

"Awe! But I wanted to hear about these things you would summon! We're the huge? What kind of abilities did they have? How do you summon them? Are the like Lucy with her keys or what?" Natsu shot question after question only to be smacked upside the head by Erza.

"That's enough Natsu, Green Cat is right, it is getting pretty late. We can talk about this tomorrow, after we've all had our rest." Natsu whined as everyone got ready for bed.

Sakura told everyone that she'd be going on the roof of the apartment building to keep an eye out.

Within minutes everyone was dead asleep.

Sakura wasn't sure if anything was going to happen until she heard it, a woman's scream off in the distance.

Sakura quickly made the hand signs she haven't used in so long and made a clone to stay on the roof and she herself went off towards the direction she had heard scream.

Whoever it was, Sakura only prayed she wasn't too late.


End file.
